Thea Aashton et la Pierre du Sorcier OoO Réincarnation
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Thea était une jeune fille normale...Jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Après cela, tout a dégénéré et les évènements ont commencé a échapper a son contrôle. C’est vrai, quoi! Revivre toute son enfance n’était absolument pas dans ses projets!
1. Prologue : Seconde chance

Prologue : Seconde chance

\- Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

Thea, prenant une grande inspiration, répondit d'une voix hésitante:

\- Oui, je...Je veux le savoir, enfin, je crois...

La Voix sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit simplement:

\- D'accord, si tu es sure que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Une autre porte apparut, toute simple, et s'ouvrit en grand. Théa se sentit aspirée vers elle comme si une bourrasque de vent avait balayé l'espace dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en franchir le seuil, dans un coin sombre de la pièce apparut une autre porte plus mystérieuse encore et étrangement plus attirante. Dès lors qu'elle vit cette seconde issue, tout son être commença à la désirer sans que rien ne puisse contrer ce besoin impérieux de courir vers elle. Pas même les suppliques de la Voix, qui lui arguait de s'en éloigner ne parvinrent à la faire dévier de sa trajectoire.

\- Arrête-toi! Hurla la Voix dont la détresse parsemait le ton, premier sentiment humain apparaissant dans ses mots.

Mais la jeune-fille demeurait sourde à ses appels, seule la porte comptait et occupait son esprit, envahissante, dictatrice. Comme un robot, elle s'approcha de plus en plus, jusqu'à la frôler, puis enfin la toucher et sentir le bois dur contre ses paumes

\- Rien de bon ne t'attends par là! Cria la Voix. Fais-moi confiance!

Une fois encore, les mots ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles de Théa qui,les yeux vides de toute émotion et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, se fit littéralement aspirée au travers du pan de bois. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de plonger dans un monde peuplé du silence le plus complet et de fermer les yeux fut une plainte déchirante de la Voix, témoignage de sa défaite.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle se sentit tomber en chute libre dans une obscurité totale puis, sentant une vive chaleur caresser ses paupières, ouvrit brusquement les yeux...Pour constater que plusieurs choses n'allaient pas. Mais alors vraiment PAS DU TOUT.

Premièrement, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le plafond… D'une pièce qui, au vu de la peinture écaillée, nécessiterait quelques rénovations. Ensuite, elle avait droit à un très gros plan sur le visage d'une femme, totalement floue, mais dont le pyjama ignoble rappelait celui d'une infirmière. En regardant autour d'elle, Thea put constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une chose en plastique transparent qu'elle mit un moment à identifier. Sa conclusion la laissa perplexe, selon toute vraisemblance il s'agissait d'un berceau comme ceux que l'on trouvait dans les maternités.

Minute... Un berceau !? Comment ça, un berceau?! Houston, on a un problème…

Thea cherchait quelque chose à dire pour faire valoir son mécontentement d'être traitée de la sorte - On ne mettait pas une ado de quatorze ans dans un berceau nom d'un chien! - quand il se passa une chose des plus étranges - ou en tout cas, étrange pour elle - car l'infirmière s'éloigna pour s'approcher d'un des coins de la pièce .Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Thea prit pleinement conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, autrement dit, une chambre d'hôpital. A cet instant, en rassemblant les différents morceaux, qu'elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait : elle avait - elle ne savait comment – intégré le corps… D'un nouveau né! Les vagissements qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche lorsqu'elle essaya de crier en furent la confirmation.

Il fallut du temps pour que l'information parvienne au cerveau, visiblement assez engourdi par les dernières péripéties. Mais une fois ce fait accompli, Théa ressentit une profonde indignation.Un nouveau né !? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !?

Laissant cependant quelques secondes ses lamentations de côté, elle remarqua, avec effroi, qu'elle ne se souvenait que son prénom – Thea – et de son âge – 14 ans – même s'il semblerait que, désormais, cette dernière information soit… Quelque peu… Erronée. Tout le reste n'était plus qu'un épais et infranchissable brouillard. Qui était-elle réellement? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici? Quelle avait été sa vie avant cet instant?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque l'infirmière s'adressa à quelqu'un ailleurs dans la pièce - ses nouveau parents, probablement - pour leur demander - à sa grande horreur - comment ils souhaitaient appeler leur fille.

Thea protesta vigoureusement en laissant échapper quelques minables gémissements tout juste bons à attirer l'attention d'un éventuel papy totalement gâteau - à condition qu'elle en ait un, bien entendu… Il était hors de question que quiconque s'avise de changer son prénom! C'était tout ce qui lui restait, sa dignité ayant quitté le navire lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle portait une couche… pleine.

Après un moment de silence, ponctué de chansons ridicules destinées à la calmer, une voix, plutôt plaisante aux doux accent chaleureux, répondit:

"Haley. Nous, l'appelerons Haley Susan Carter".

Un homme se pencha au dessus d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras délicatement. Il la berça tendrement en lui murmurant doucement son nom à l'oreille. La jeune-fille se calma, cessant de pleurer pour contempler la barbe mal rasée qui lui faisait face. Elle sentait bon, une odeur de mousse à raser que l'on aurait pas eu le temps de finir d'essuyer dans la précipitation. Ses yeux étaient rieurs, promesse de folles aventures et histoires sans fin sous une montagne de couvertures.

Le sommeil la gagna, appréciable engourdissement après une journée riches en péripéties. Ses paupières se fermèrent, sa respiration s'apaisa, la petite main qui tenait le col de la chemise froissée retomba mollement, l'adolescente s'endormit. Perdu dans ses songes, l'enfant sourit, finalement, Thea aimait bien son nouveau prénom.

* * *

N/A: À partir du prochain chapitre, Thea devient Haley.


	2. Chapitre I: Une rencontre hors du commun

**Chapitre I: Une rencontre hors du commun**

Onze années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Haley s'était réincarnée dans le corps d'un nouveau né et elle avait eu le temps d'assimiler ce qui lui arrivait. De plus, le fait qu'elle commençait à retrouver certains de ses anciens souvenirs l'avait beaucoup aidée à surmonter le choc. Deux ans après la naissance d'Haley, la famille Carter s'était agrandie et Haley avait eu une soeur, Amelia "Amy" Carter.

Pour l'heure, Haley déjeunait tranquillement dans la cuisine, sa sœur jouait dans sa chambre et leurs parents étaient à l'étage, encore endormis. Ils ignoraient tous que d'ici quelques minutes un événement pour le moins inattendu allait venir bouleverser leur vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la jeune-fille s'endormait dans son bol de céréales, des coups retentirent contre la porte, Haley se leva d'un bond, hurla « Je vais ouvrir! » et se précipita vers l'entrée avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu la retenir. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée… et s'arrêta net en voyant la personne qui lui fait face. Elle hurla:

« - Papa! Maman! Vous pouvez venir voir s'il vous plaît! » Obligeant l'adulte - toujours à la porte - en face d'elle à se boucher les oreilles en grimaçant.

L'escalier craqua, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Mr Carter fit son apparition, ne pensant absolument pas se retrouver devant une femme vêtue d'une grande robe noire de si bon matin, un dimanche. Oubliant sa surprise, il salua son invitée inattendue. Il l'observa quelques secondes d'un air méfiant et pris le temps de la détailler de haut en bas, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait déjà rencontré cette femme quelque part, avant de prendre la parole. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à sa défunte mère: le même air stricte, le même chignon serré. Après être arrivé à la conclusion que non, il ne la connaissait pas, il finit par lui demander:

« Bonjour, Madame. Que puis je faire pour vous ? »

La femme lui demanda:

« Êtes vous Mr Carter ? »

L'adulte hocha la tête, impressionné. Il se demandait qui était cette femme et eut la réponse avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui poser la question:

« Je suis le professeur McGonagall, je dois vous parler de votre fille aînée. »

L'homme soupira, ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette phrase. Il demanda, las, à sa fille, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui:

« Qu'as tu encore fait, cette fois ? »

Ce à quoi Haley répondit, presque vexée:

« Mais rien! J'ai rien fait, papa, je te le jure »

Il fallait préciser que l'enfant, bien qu'âgée de seulement onze ans, avait déjà un caractère bien trempé et semblait avoir hérité du tempérament colérique de sa mère.

Son père reprit la parole, s'adressant cette fois à la professeur:

« Suivez moi, madame. »

Il la guida jusqu'au salon, Haley sur les talons, et lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce que la femme accepta de bon cœur. Il lui demanda:

« Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? »

L'adulte répondit, agréablement surprise:

« Un thé, s'il vous plaît »

Mr Carter se tourna vers sa fille:

« Haley, va donc préparer du thé pour notre invitée »

L'enfant s'exécuta et partit en direction de la cuisine. Son père s'adressa au professeur:

« Mettez vous à l'aise, pendant que je monte chercher ma femme et notre plus jeune fille. » Et il partit.

Le professeur McGonagall profita de l'absence de ses hôtes pour observer le salon où elle se trouvait. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint vert forêt, le sol était en parquet, les meubles semblaient plutôt anciens. Le canapé en cuir bleu faisait face à trois fauteuils, en comptant celui où elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle vit, dans un coin de la pièce, un meuble recouvert de livres et de magazines en tous genre. Elle finit son inspection au moment où les différents membres de la famille revinrent dans le salon. La jeune Haley lui tendit une tasse de thé et son père revint accompagné d'une jeune femme du même âge que lui et d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années environ

OxO

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient enfin au complet et confortablement installés dans le salon et Haley observait l'étrange femme qui sirotait tranquillement son thé à la menthe, tapant cependant du pied avec impatience.

Mr et Mrs Carter prirent place dans deux fauteuils en face de celui de leur invitée tandis qu'Amy rejoignit sa sœur aînée sur le canapé. La dame au chapeau pointu pris alors la parole.

« - J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Vous avez sûrement dû remarquer des événements étranges où inexpliqués qui se produisaient autour de votre fille lorsqu'elle était en colère où ressentait des émotions fortes. »

Alors qu'Haley repensait à la fois où, sous le coup de la colère, elle avait plongé, sans même le toucher, la tête de l'un de ses camarades dans les toilettes, ses parents hochèrent vivement la tête.

La femme repris la parole:

« Il y a une explication à ces événements mais avant je dois préciser qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une insulte. Votre fille est une sorcière »

Visiblement, et malgré les précautions prises par leur interlocutrice, la nouvelle ne fut pas acceptée immédiatement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En effet, leurs visages affichaient une expression choquée, presque horrifiée. Elle entreprit alors d'éclaircir la chose.

« Il existe une école réservée aux enfants montrant des dispositions particulières. Cette école s'appelle Poudlard. Si je suis là, c'est parce qu'Haley fait partie de ces enfants. À Poudlard, elle apprendra à les maîtriser. Il existe, dans le monde entier, des personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques, que l'on appellent des sorciers. Votre fille est l'une de ces personnes, et moi aussi. À Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers apprennent à utiliser et à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. »

La vieille professeure prit quelques minutes pour leur laisser le temps de souffler et de poser des questions, s'ils en avaient.

Mr Carter, sous le choc, demanda une preuve de ce qu'elle venait d'avancer. La femme hocha la tête, compréhensive, et sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur sa tasse de thé et dit:

« _**Wingardium leviosa**_ ». L'objet se mit aussitôt à léviter. D'un coup de baguette, elle brisa le sortilège et la tasse revint se poser sur la petite table. La femme rangea sa baguette, laissant toute la famille sous le choc.

Haley regardait la femme comme si elle avait attendu cela toute sa vie. Ses parents, en particulier son père, semblaient choqués. Sa jeune sœur, enfin, était fascinée et ne semblait vouloir qu'une seule chose: pouvoir reproduire ce qui venait de se passer.

Le professeur leur laissa quelques minutes puis dit finalement:

« Bien, j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais j'ai encore deux autres familles a voir. » puis, s'adressant à Haley:

« Ms Carter, nous nous reverrons à la rentrée »

Haley hocha la tête.

Avant de partir, la femme ajouta:

« L'un de mes collègues viendra vous chercher dans quelques jours pour vous emmener faire vos courses pour la rentrée ». À ces mots, elle quitta la maison, laissant un silence pesant planer dans le salon.

Haley, n'en pouvant plus de cette absence de bruit, décida de monter dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle mit ses bras derrière sa tête et commença à essayer d'intégrer l'annonce du professeur. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, réalisant ce que cela signifiait, elle sourit. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, dans sa première vie: aller à Poudlard. Et ce constat en amena un autre. Elle allait côtoyer quotidiennement les personnages de sa Saga préférée. Elle prit la résolution d'essayer de faire innocenter Sirius Black, pour que le fils Potter puisse enfin profiter de son parrain comme il l'aurait dû. Elle se surprit à se demander qui viendrait la chercher pour l'emmener sur le chemin de Traverse.

oOo

Et la réponse à cette question vint peu de temps après. La journée du 8 juillet 1988 marqua profondément Haley. En effet, alors qu'elle profitait d'un samedi particulièrement pluvieux pour traîner un peu au lit, un cri retentit dans toute la maison:

« - HALEY! DEBOUT! »

L'enfant, tout sauf ravie d'être réveillée à l'aube un week-end, marmonna rapidement, d'une voix encore à moitié endormie, un:

« - Oui, oui, j'arrive » et se rendormit dans la seconde

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, elle fut tirée du sommeil par un retentissant:

« - HALEY SUSAN CARTER! TU AS TROIS MINUTES POUR DESCENDRE AVANT QUE JE NE VIENNE TE CHERCHER! »

À ces mots, sa réaction fut immédiate: en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, elle fut levée et habillée. Elle parcourut le couloir en courant et dévala les escaliers, rejoignant sa mère dans la cuisine. Haley avait beau l'adorer, elle savait qu'elle était connue pour ses colères et qu'il valait mieux ne pas en être la cible. En arrivant, elle lança, avant de s'installer à table:

« - B'jour m'man »

La femme lui répondit en souriant:

« - Bonjour, ma chérie » et, pour la forme, reprit sa fille sur sa façon de parler.

Alors qu'elle rappelait à celle ci les règles élémentaires de la politesse, des coups retentirent contre la porte. Mrs Carter alla ouvrir et revint avec un homme, tout de noir vêtu, d'une trentaine d'années environ. En le voyant, la première réaction d'Haley fut de se cacher derrière sa mère, qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur. L'homme paraissait vraiment effrayant, même pour une adulte. Il fallait dire que son physique et sa tenue vestimentaire n'aidaient vraiment pas: des cheveux gras noirs corbeaux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, un nez crochu, des yeux froids comme la banquise d'un noir tout aussi intense que ses cheveux, un teint d'une pâleur à faire peur. L'homme avait vraiment tout de la sorcière de contes de fées moldus.

De plus, le sinistre individu était vêtu d'une robe entièrement noire, le rendant encore plus austère et effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il demanda, d'une voix tranchante comme une lame de rasoir :

« - Miss Carter ? »

Levant les yeux vers lui, Haley acquiesça d'une voix hésitante :

« - Ou… oui ? »

L'homme donnait l'impression d'avoir envie d'être n'importe où, du moment que c'était ailleurs et loin. Très loin. Il enchaîna tout de même rapidement, clairement pressé d'en finir :

« - Je suis le professeur Rogue. Sachez que je ne tolérerai aucune incartade de votre part », dit-il sèchement, vous pouvez poser des questions, naturellement, tant que ce n'est pas toutes les cinq minutes, qu'elles sont pertinentes et que vous me laissez respirer » conclut-il, de son habituelle voix doucereuse.

À peine eût-il finit sa phrase qu'il lui attrapa la main et ils disparurent dans un assourdissant _« CRAC »._


End file.
